


boba? boba

by wybiegowritey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boba Shop AU, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: A series of three little bits of Mailee boba shop AU!
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	boba? boba

**Author's Note:**

> For the ATLA Secret Santa! Merry Christmas @smol-green-angry on tumblr!

Ty Lee’s head hurt from the amount of customers today. She didn’t know why it was so busy, but the orders were getting jumbled up in her head and seeing the line outside of the small boba shop made her feel like a nail was driving into her skull.

She didn’t register the next customer’s looks. She barely registered her mouth moving. “Black jasmine tea with no flavors or other sweetness. Regular boba.”

The abrupt order of  _ no sweetness _ somewhat startled Ty Lee. She still nodded absentmindedly as she got the cup, sending it to the back to be made. She turned back to the girl still standing at the front counter, looking through her wallet. The girl was kind of pretty but intimidating, with her hair tied back and sharp eyes.

“Not a fan of boba?” she asked, ringing her up.

“I like it every so often,” the girl explained. “Gives me  _ something _ new to look forward to, I guess.”

“Ah, I see,” Ty Lee replied. “Can I get a name?”

“Mai.”

_ Mai. What a cute name, _ she thought. She wrote down her name on the receipt and gave it to one of her coworkers. _ What a cute name for a cute girl. _

The girl--Mai--looked bored, checking her phone, but somehow in that boredom she looked gorgeous. She grabbed her drink from the pick up counter and walked out, sending a wave to Ty Lee. 

_ Crap! I forgot to give her my name,  _ she thought angrily, ringing up the next customer.  _ Oh, well, maybe next time. If there’s a next time. _

***

There were many next times. About two months had passed, and over time the two girls had gotten to know each other. Ty Lee would rant about school and her classes, listen to Mai talk about the antics of an old friend of hers.

One day, Mai came in with her hair undone, reaching almost down to her ankles. Her hair framed her face perfectly, sending Ty Lee’s heart into a gallop and her face flushing instantly. What was this feeling?

“Oh, hi, Mai. Let me guess,” Ty Lee said one day, already typing in the pretty girl’s order. “Black jasmine tea with no sweetness or other flavors, regular boba.”

“You know me so well,” Mai said, placing her money on the counter.

“Huh, I wonder why,” Ty Lee responded sarcastically. “You only come here three times a week, whenever I’m working.”

Mai rolled her eyes, flashing her a small smile that made Ty Lee’s heart leap. To her knowledge, Mai only smiled for and to her, which made her feel ecstatic. How could she ask Mai out? Did Mai even like her back? It couldn’t hurt to try, could it?

_ I’ll ask her out if she keeps coming back, _ Ty Lee vowed.

***

Mai kept coming back. Weeks of minor flirting and pining later, Ty Lee finally got the courage to get herself out there  _ today _ . Mai was already in line, and the closer she got, the more nervous Ty Lee felt. She kept almost dropping the cups and the pens and the change, and was a nervous wreck by the time Mai came to the register.

“Hi, Mai!” Ty Lee greeted, trying to calm her nerves. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well. You know what I like,” Mai said with a wink, already placing her money on the tray. Ty Lee quickly put the order in, giving Mai her change, and twisting in her seat to get the cup of boba ready. “How’re you? You look nervous.”

“Oh, I’m okay,” Ty Lee lied. Mai nodded, maybe skeptically, but she proceeded to wait by the counter. She poured the tea and boba, taping the order to the cup and grabbed a pen. 

_ Mai, _

_ Call me if you like!  _

_ \- Ty Lee _

Underneath, she wrote her number. Nervously handing it to Mai, she watched as the girl got her straw and read the note walking out the door. That small smile appeared again, this time directly through the window, so Ty Lee pretended to be doing her work.

She felt her phone buzz a minute or so later, so she quickly excused herself to the back of the shop, too excited to hold her phone properly.

**FROM: Unknown Number**

_ So, Ty Lee. This is your way of flirting? _


End file.
